villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Patel
Mr. Patel is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1989 film Cheetah. He is one of Abdullah's assistants, alongside Nigel. His uncle is the one who came up with the idea of making Duma race against greyhounds. He is played by Kuldeep Bhakoo, who also portrayed the Actor from Beryl Markham: A Shadow on the Sun and Joe from Death Is Part of the Process. History Patel is first seen at his store after the Johnson family decide to say goodbye to Morogo and Duma when they leave Africa. His true colors are revealed when he tells Nigel about his uncle's plan to race Duma against greyhounds. Later, Patel tells Abdullah about the idea of racing Duma against greyhounds. When the trio go to the Johnsons' house, Patel sneaks into the house to get the cheetah whistle. After he got the whistle, they capture Duma. After Patel tells his cousin to take his store, the trio train her to race. When Ted and Susan try to rescue Duma, they get caught by the trio. However, Morogo sets them free from the cage and go after them. As Duma was about to lose the race, Ted snatches the whistle from the racetrack cop and Duma wins. Patel and Nigel then lose the money. They were presumably arrested after they were betting on people at the race. Quotes Gallery Patel planning to race Duma against greyhounds.PNG|Mr. Patel telling Nigel about his uncle's plan to race Duma against greyhounds Patel and Nigel planning to race Duma.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel telling Abdullah about their plan to make Duma race against greyhounds Abdullah, Patel and Nigel arrive at the Johnson house.PNG|The trio arrive at the Johnson house to steal Ted's whistle and capture Duma Patel planning to steal Ted's whistle.PNG|Mr. Patel planning to steal Ted's whistle Patel breaks in.PNG|Mr. Patel breaks in to steal the whistle Patel grabs whistle.PNG|Mr. Patel finds the whistle Patel hiding.PNG|Mr. Patel hides from Ted Patel comes out with the whistle.PNG|Mr. Patel comes out with the whistle Patel and Ted.PNG|Mr. Patel lying to Ted about Duma Patel and Abdullah.PNG|Mr. Patel at Duma's cage Patel on his bike.PNG|Mr. Patel peddling to make Duma try to get her prey Abdullah Patel and Nigel.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel after Abdullah captures Ted and Susan Abdullah driving to Nairobi.PNG|Mr. Patel and his friends on their way to Nairobi Patel betting.PNG|Mr. Patel betting on some people at the race Patel and Nigel at Nairobi Downs.PNG|Mr. Patel and Nigel bragging about them being rich if Duma loses the race Patel and Nigel.PNG|Mr. Patel's defeat, along with Nigel Videos Cheetah- Mr. Patel's plan|Mr. Patel's plan to race Duma against greyhounds Cheetah- Abdullah trains Duma|The trio train Duma to race Cheetah- Abdullah captures Ted and Susan|The trio imprison Ted and Susan Cheetah- Mr. Patel and Nigel's defeat|Mr. Patel and Nigel lose their money Trivia *Mr. Patel was thought to be a friend to Duma and the Johnson family, but he is actually against them. Category:Greedy Category:Minion Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Gamblers